The new Night Guard
by DragonLord223
Summary: Mike Schmidt had been hired to work as the new night guard at Fredda Fazbear's Pizzeria. After being warned many times of the real danger of the restaurant, Mike merely brushes the warning off as nothing. He would never pass up the chance to work at his favorite place in the world, scary rumors or not. However the Animatronics that reside there were strange to say the very least...


Hello there, and welcome to this little idea that I came up with. I'm not sure if it's going to go anywhere, but hey, this website if meant for making your own story idea's from a story or game that already exists right? So what's stopping me from typing this down? Nothing at all. So, with that said, I hope you take the time to read this and enjoy...

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

Normal speech = "What was that?"

Normal thoughts = _''I wonder what that was?''_

Animatronic speech = **"Where are you?"**

Animatronic thoughts = _**''This can't be happening!''**_

"Oie'! What in da' world is he doin'?" = Speech that is accompanied by an accent that is only translatable like so.

* * *

"So you want the job? Mr... Mike Schmidt?" The current Fredda Fazbear's Pizzeria owner asked with a raised brow, as he eyed the young man he just got the name of. The current night guard had been thinking about quitting his job recently, it was just too stressful for the ageing man. That was when he knew it was time to quit, and hire a replacement night guard for his old shift... That is, if he could find anyone that would be up for the job.

See, the thing was that this job wasn't an easy one. In fact it was far from the norm. Unlike what most would think, working as a night guard at Fredda Fazbear's Pizzeria took much more focus and skill then normal. As a night guard for the place, you would have to do more then just make sure no one broke in and stole something. That was in fact the least of your problems.

Yes, in fact the real important part of the job would be watching over the Animatronics that were the main attraction for the establishment. The thing was, that the Animatronics seemed to have a mind of their own... At least from his perspective anyway. They would sometimes wander around the building at night, trying to gain access to the office where he worked at.

Now that might seem harmless enough, but there was one thing that made it a big problem for the ageing night guard. That problem being that the Animatronics didn't seem to like adults very much, and would occasionally get aggressive toward him if they caught him alone at night. But they were perfectly fine around the kids during the day, thank God for that much at least.

But it was their aggressive nature towards him, that lead to him installing two large metal doors to his office. That seemed to ward them off, and they instead just stared at him through the two windows that were placed next to the doors. That unnerved the older man to no end, but it was much better then leaving his fate up to the four Animatronics with anger issues. He shuddered to think of what might happen if they got a hold of him when angry. The owner had already lost two night guards to the monsters, and two had just gone missing.

It was these stressful things that he had dealt with ever since buying the Pizzeria three years ago. That's right, he was the owner and the manager of Fredda Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was a well paying job, that was for sure. But he slowly started getting less and less business starting around half a year ago. He chalked it up to the kids growing up, and not wanting to play at their favorite Pizzeria anymore. Then next thing he knew, some young glasses wearing guy no older then seventeen or eighteen years old came to his office one day asking for a job.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Mike said a bit nervously, he had never gotten a job interview before, and it was a little stressful for him. If things went well, then this would be his first real job.

The owner/manager stared at the young man intensely, which served to unnerve the guy. "So what is the reason that you decided to work here?" The older man asked as he glanced down to the papers Mike would need to sign.

Mike seemed to brighten up at the guy's question. "I need to start gaining some money in order to help pay off my collage payments. And when I noticed that this place needed a new night guard, I knew that this job was for me." Mike exclaimed with a smile.

The old man seemed to frown slightly in confusion at Mike's statement. "Really now? Care to explain why that is?" He asked as he laced his hands together in front of himself, giving Mike a questioning look.

Mike's smile didn't seem to falter at his questioning tone. "I've always loved Fredda Fazbear's Pizzeria, and I decided that when I got older I would try and get a job there. I've been a fan of Fredda, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy ever since I was younger." Mike informed with a happy smile.

The old man hummed in thought at Mike's statement, thinking a few things over in his head. _''He seems to have a good head on his shoulders, and ain't some druggy... And I don't see anyone else lining up for this job...''_ The owner mulled the thought around for a minute, before coming to a decision.

"Alrighty then, you're hired. Meet me at the Pizzeria at eleven pm tomorrow, and I'll get you set up for the night shift." The owner informed with a sigh. Mike seemed very happy that he was hired, and shook the older man's hand quickly with a smile, before excusing himself from the office. Once he was gone, the owner let out a sigh as he himself started to pack up for the night...

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Fredda Fazbear's Pizzeria had closed for the night around an hour and a half ago, and the only person still currently there was the owner himself. It was around ten fifty five pm at the moment, and the owner had just finished closing up shop for the night. All he had to do now was wait for Mike to show up, and he wasn't disappointing. At just around eleven pm, the owner spotted Mike Schmidt ridding on a bike.

Mike slowed to a stop a moment later, taking his helmet off as he did. Panting with a grin, Mike spoke up. "I'm... not late.. Am I?"

The owner just let out a short gruff laugh. "Just on time actually. Are you ready to get to work?" He asked rhetorically as he went to open the front door to the Pizzeria. The door swung open with a squeak, and both male's walked in. "Now before I leave you to yourself, I'm going to go over a few things." The owner said, as they both made their way to the office.

"Alright then." Mike said with a smile.

They both stopped when they reached the office. "So first off is that your job isn't to just keep an eye on things. You'll also need to watch over the Animatronics as well." The old man informed as he gave Mike a large tablet. "This is how you control the cameras placed around this building."

Mike took the tablet and started to test it out, trying to make a mental note of where each camera was placed. He wasn't too worried about the Animatronics moving around at night, the owner already informed him of that. And Mike didn't think to much of it. He liked the Animatronics, and so them moving around at night wasn't a scary thought to him. The owner thought about changing Mike's thought's on the Animatronics, but decided against it. If Mike didn't take the Animatronics seriously, then it wasn't his fault.

"I've also installed two large metal doors that you can use to keep them out if you feel the need." The man informed while pointing to the buttons on the wall. "There is also a light button you can use if you want to light up outside your doorway." He said as he hit the button to test the lights out. The lights flickered on for a moment, before turning back off when he hit the button again.

"Got it." Mike nodded as he took his seat at the desk.

The old man smiled slightly when the thought of not working as a night guard settled in. He then packed up to leave, but stopped halfway out the door. "Oh and just one more thing. This building will power down if you use up to much power at night, so be wary of your power usage. And your Night Guard outfit is on the rack over there." And with that final word of warning he left the building, leaving Mike alone with the Animatronics.

When the sound of a car driving off filled Mike's ear's, he truly knew he was alone. He decided that he wanted to get a feel for the place, and started to wander around in the dark with his flashlight. If he was to do a good job, he would need to know where everything was. Starting with the supply closet that was in the hall on the left of his office, he entered and gave the small room a quick glance. When everything seemed to be in place, he then wandered down the hallway that lead to the main stage area.

Mike smiled when he spotted all three Animatronics standing up on stage, as if they were waiting for their next shift in the morning. "Wow. They still look as good as they did a few years ago." He commented to himself. Bonnie was probably the curviest of the three currently standing on stage, with her wide hips and hourglass figure, with purple panties around her butt. She also sported large breasts which were framed with a red bow tie. Her long bunny ears rested nicely on top of her adorable bunny face, with a cute black nose and red eyes.

Then there was Chica who was standing right next to Bonnie. Chica's hips were wide as well, but not nearly as much as Bonnie's. Chica's breasts were a smaller size then Bonnie's, and were covered by her bib that said 'Let's eat' on the front. She also wore some tight pink panties that really hugged her butt, and a pink bra. Her face was framed with a small cute beak and a tuft of yellow hair that split into three different directions.

Next up was Fredda Fazbear herself. Fredda was kind of a mix between slender and voluptuous, with black panties and a black bra. She had a cute black nose that framed her face, and large dark blue eyes, with cute bear ears. Atop her head was a small black top hat that went nicely with her black bow tie. She was also holding onto a wireless microphone in her right hand. Her body was covered with a brown fur, with the fur around her belly being of a lighter color.

Mike didn't know what the reason behind why they wore panties, because the fur that covered them would cover any naughty bits anyway. Maybe it was to help point out that they were in fact female? That would also be the reason behind them wearing bra's as well. But unless you were a blind person, or really stupid, then you would know that already.

Speaking of panties and bras, Mike noticed that Bonnie's bra was missing and her fur covered breasts were exposed. Mike stared in confusion for a moment, before shaking himself out of his stupor. "I wonder how she lost her bra?" He mumbled out loud, as he glanced around the area. "Probably just some perverted kid took it. I wonder if there are spares in the storage room?"

Deciding that he shouldn't leave Bonnie without her bra, Mike made his way to the back room to look for a spare. Mike didn't see the pair of red eyes that turned to follow him as he left the room. Or the other pair's of eyes that followed as well...

Once he found the storage room, Mike started looking around. "There's got to be a spare one around here somewhere." He grumbled to himself, as he tried and failed to fine a spare bra for Bonnie. Huffing in annoyance, Mike took another look around the room. He then spotted a closet door that had Bonnie's name on it. "Ah, that might have it!" He exclaimed as he pulled the door open, finding many pairs of bra's and panty's all made for Bonnie. "Ah ha! Found it." Pulling a purple bra from the closet, he then closed it and went to make his way back to the main stage.

A few moments later he was standing in front of the bare chested Bonnie. "Alright now let's get you dressed up again. Don't want you flashing people in the morning, I don't think you'd like that." Mike joked to no one in particular, as he raised the bra and put it in place, tying it around her back. "There we go, all good now." He said as he stepped back to admire the three Animatronics again. A moment later he decided to go and continue to check around the place.

He made his way to the bathrooms, making a mental note of it's location just in case. Next up was the kitchen, which seemed like it hadn't been cleaned for the past day or so. Oh well, it wasn't his job to clean the kitchen. Moving on he made his way to his favorite place, Pirate Cove. Mike walked up to the curtains that surrounded the place that Foxy stayed at. There was an 'out of order' sign placed in front of the Cove, along with other warning signs.

"What? Oh no! Please tell me that Foxy's not broken." Mike exclaimed as he went to open the curtains. He then poked his head into Pirate's Cove, taking a quick glance. Foxy was currently sitting on the ground with her arms laying lifelessly in front of her. Her thick ass was framed by two long sexy legs covered in red fur. Her very large E-Cup breasts were covered by a tattered looking light brown coat that ended at just slightly below her nipples, barely covering anything. The fur around her breasts was a much lighter color of a pale red. Her cute but also dangerous looking fox head was leaning off to the side with her black eye patch covering one of her deep white eyes. Both of her fox ears were down flat to her head, and her long fur tail was draped behind her.

The fur that covered her entire body looked to be torn in many places, leading Mike to believe that Foxy had gone a long time without repairs, there was also dirt covering her as well. That simply wouldn't fit with him. "I can't believe how they treated you. You are one of the main stars here, and my favorite... But don't worry, I'll do my best to fix you up tomorrow night. I'll just need to go and buy a few supplies first..." Mike promised as he went to pet Foxy's head, feeling the soft fur under his fingers. He pet her head for a few moments, before pulling his hand back. He smiled before leaving Pirates Cove to go back to his office. What he missed was Foxy's head turning toward him, her white eyes narrowed as they followed him walk away.

* * *

CURRENT TIME 12:45 AM - DAY ONE

* * *

Mike let out a sigh as he fell into his office chair, as he was now finished with getting a feel for the place. He was dressed in a short sleeved blue police button up, with a very light weight black vest. For his legs he wore simple dark blue jeans, with an empty gun holster on his right leg. He grabbed the tablet that was sitting on the desk in front of him, smiling when he noticed the white colored 12:45 at the bottom right hand side. "My shift started over half an hour ago? Huh, I thought I would've been back at my office by 12:00. Oh well, no worries I guess..." Mike said to himself.

He then started to slowly switch between each camera, making sure everything looked in place. "Let's see here... Pirate's Cove, check... Storage room, check... Kitchen, check... The main stage, check." Mike named off the rooms he checked with the camera, making sure to double check as well. "Everything looks good, and everyone is in their proper places."

Satisfied with how things were going currently, Mike decided to sit back and relax for a bit. He would check the camera's again in a little bit...

Forty five minutes had passed, with nothing of note happening. Mike was starting to get bored, and decided to give the cameras a quick glance again. "Storage room, check... Kitchen, check... Main stage, check... Pirate's Cove... Wait..." Mike took a double take at the cam, only to notice that Foxy wasn't at her Cove. "Huh, that's not good. I should probably go check it out." Mike mumbled as he got up to leave his office, exiting out through the right doorway.

As Mike busied himself with traversing the dark halls, he missed the sound of rapid footsteps running down the left hall. Foxy had noticed that the cameras had been off for a while and took her chance. Sprinting down the hallway, she jumped through the door and tackled what she thought was the night guard... Only to find that the night guard was gone and she was chewing on his chair, and not his face. "Oie! Where he be!?" Foxy growled in confusion as she took a glance around the office, only to find that he wasn't there. "Ye think ye can run from Foxy?!" She growled as she ran back out the hall to look for the night guard.

Meanwhile Mike was busy trying to find out where Foxy had disappeared to, and he was having a bit of trouble. He had checked her Cove first, but she wasn't there. He then took a quick look on his tablet cams, only to come up blank as well. "Where in the world did she run of to?" Mike mumbled as he continued to look around, completely missing the pair of white eyes that were getting closer to him.

Mike took another quick look through his cameras, hoping that she would maybe appear on one. He kept trying to find her through the cameras, but stopped suddenly when a red furry hand slowly pulled his tablet down from his eyes. Standing directly in front of him was the Animatronic he was looking for. "Oh there you are Foxy, I've been looking for you." Mike stated with a smile, confusing the Fox. "Come on, let's go back to your Cove." Mike said as he started walking off, leaving a very confused Foxy behind.

The large voluptuous Fox just stood there in silence, quietly staring at the floor. _''He didn't scream. Why is he not afraid? Every other night guard had a heart attack when they saw me!''_ Foxy ranted in her head, trying to make heads or tails of this situation. It was only when she heard the night guard call out to her again, that she was brought away from her thoughts.

"Hey Foxy, come on. What are you doing back there?" Mike called out as he went back to her and grabbed her by the hand. "Let's go and put you back in your home, don't want you tripping over something in the dark." Mike said with a smile as he lead the completely baffled Foxy by the hand.

Foxy looked down at him as they walked. It would be so easy for her to just raise her hook and slit his throat right now... Yet she didn't. The fact that she didn't do it, confused her more than anything at the moment. _''Why is he not afraid of me? How could he not be scared!?''_ She continued to rant inside her head, her thoughts starting make her head hurt. Next thing she knew they were already back at her Cove.

"Alright, now don't go wandering off again. I don't want you hurting yourself in the dark." Mike said with a smile, before leaving to go back to his office. Meanwhile Foxy just sat there in her Cove, staring at the night guard as he walked away. She was completely baffled at the moment, and so she decided to just sit there for the time being and think about it. The way it was supposed to work was that she would scare them, then they would run, then she would catch them and kill them. But that was hard to do when they didn't scream or run!

Gah! Just thinking about it gave her a headache! Fine then! If he didn't want to scream or run, then she would really have to up her act! She started to grin as idea's started to come to her, and a giggle escaped her muzzle. "You've won act one, Mr. Night Guard... But act two tis about ta begin..." Foxy giggled to herself as she slunk back into the darkness of her Cove. Meanwhile Mike had no idea what she was planning, and was currently kicking back and relaxing in his office.

* * *

CURRENT TIME 2:30 AM - DAY ONE

* * *

"This job ain't half bad so far..." Mike mumbled to himself. He took a glance at the tablet, noticing that is was already two thirty am. "Still got three and a half hours to go... Ah crud, I forgot to bring some water with me..." He grumbled as he got off his chair and took to the right hallway. "I hope the Kitchen has some clean cups, it didn't look like they did dishes today." He mumbled out loud, as he neared the kitchen door. Mike again missed the pair of eyes that followed him, as Foxy stalked him from the shadows.

A few moments later Mike had entered the kitchen, only to block his nose at the smell. "Damn, how long has it been since they cleaned the kitchen?" He asked out loud. The kitchen looked like it hadn't been cleaned in at least five days, and with a restaurant like this, it made for a horrible smell. "And there are no clean cups, why me?" Mike complained as he ducked under the sink, looking for the cleaning gloves. "Oh well, there's not much else to do..." He mumbled as he slid the yellow rubber gloves on, and grabbed a sponge.

Foxy meanwhile was staring at Mike from outside the kitchen door, confusion clearly written all over her face. _''Oie'! What he be doin'?''_ The red fox asked herself, as she again found herself baffled by the new Night Guard.

Foxy just continued to stare Mike down, her eyes never leaving him. It was only when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, that Foxy was torn from her train of thought. She glanced to the side as the other Animatronic, Chica walked up. Chica walked up to Foxy, stopping only a few feet from her. "Hey Foxy girl, what are you doing?" Chica asked, as she eyed Foxy in confusion.

Foxy didn't even turn to respond. "I'm watchen' te' new Night Guard... Clean te' kitchen..." Foxy replied, never once taking her eyes off the Mike's clothed back.

Chica raise an eye brow at Foxy. "You're doing, what now?" She asked as she took a side right next to Foxy, trying to peak through the kitchen door. What she saw made her stare in confusion. The Night Guard was busying himself by cleaning the restaurant's kitchen... At nearly three am... When they were allowed to wander around... Which put him in great danger... "Uh.. What is he doing?" Chica asked, giving Foxy a glance.

Foxy just shook her head, as she herself didn't know. "That's what ie' been trien' to find out for te' past two and a half hours!" Foxy exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"And why have you not scared him to death yet?" Chica asked.

Foxy growled at her question. "I already tried ta'! But instead of screamin' an runnin', he just asked me why I not be at me Cove! Then he took me by the hand and walked me back!" Foxy growled as she explained her situation to a very surprised Chica.

"You're joking right?" Chica asked, thinking that Foxy was just playing a joke on her. But by the look Foxy gave her, she wasn't joking. "Oh you actually meant that..." Chica said as she realized that Foxy was in fact not lying.

"Well why don't you just kill him and be over with it?" Chica asked with a frown, crossing her arms under her bosom. She honestly didn't understand why Foxy loved scaring the shit out of the Night guards more then the rest of them.

"I've thought te' same thing already. But for some reason I just couldn't do it!" Foxy growled, angry at her own actions up to now. She sat in silence for a few moments, before turning to Chica. "Chica, ya' know the feelin' you get when ya' see te' new Night Guard? Ya' know, ya' just want ta' strangle em' to death?" Foxy asked with a confused frown marring her muzzle. Chica just looked confused at her question.

"Um yeah, of course I do, we all do. I don't remember why though, just that every Night Guard we feel like we must kill him." Chica replied with a thoughtful frown, her beak clicking in thought. "But why do you ask Foxy?"

Foxy just stared at her for a moment, before turning back to the kitchen doorway door gap. "Because... I jus'.. I-I don't... I don't feel like I want ta' kill him! I don't feel like murderin' when I look at him, and I don't know why!" Foxy growled out loud, somehow not alerting Mike.

Chica turned to Foxy, a baffled look on her face. "How can that be, Foxy? That's never happened before!" Chica asked back in a hushed tone, her eyes displaying her confusion.

"I don't know why... Maybe it's because of how he be actin' around me?" Foxy mumbled in thought, gaining Chica's attention.

"What do you mean, _'How he's been acting around you'_?" Chica asked with narrowed eyes.

Foxy seemed to shrink back into herself at Chica's question, for some reason she found it rather embarrassing to talk about. "Well te' first ting' he did was enter me Cove after twelve pm, which shocked me. Ten' he seemed shocked when he saw me all busted up, and seemed sad..." Foxy informed, getting more quiet as she continued explaining. "He ten' promised ta' come back tomorrow teh' fix meh' up..." Foxy said, before blushing and turning away. Her Pirate accent coming out full blast.

Chica's eyes were wide with shock, and she seemed frozen. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. _''The new Night Guard wasn't in the office before twelve pm? That's never happened before. And he even wandered into Pirate's Cove to see Foxy, then promised to patch her up?''_ Chica was going over what Foxy said in her head, trying to put things together in a manner that made sense to her. "What did he do after that?" She asked Foxy, which made the Fox turn away and blush.

"H-He then went ta' pet mah' head... A-And it felt kinda nice..." Foxy mumbled with an embarrassed blush marking her face. She reached up with her normal hand and placed it where Mike had touched her, rubbing the spot lightly trying to recreate the feeling Mike gave her.

Meanwhile Chica was staring at Foxy, her beak dropped open wide in shock. This was situation was completely new to the yellow chicken, as she had never seen Foxy like this before. And to be kind of honest, it kind of worried her. She didn't know what to say right now, so she just settled for silently watching Foxy...

That was, until another voice spoke up from behind both of them. "You two having fun?" Bonnie asked with a sassy smirk as she walked up to the other two Animatronics, her wide purple hips shaking with each step.

Chica sighed in relief at the sight of the busty purple bunny. "Oh good, you're here Bonnie! Listen, Foxy has been-!" Chica said, only to be interrupted by the purple bunny.

"I know Chica, I've been listening in on your conversation." Bonnie informed as she slid up next to Foxy. "It seems like Foxy here is falling for the new Night Guard." She said with a frown, crossing her arms under her ample bust. Foxy jumped lightly at what she said, and turned to refute Bonnie's statement.

"No! He just interests me!" Foxy replied with a growl, as she glared at Bonnie.

"But he is an adult human, he can't be any different from all the others out there." Chica said with a frown, as she stared at Foxy with an inquisitive look.

"They are all greedy, selfish, pigs that can only think about them selves. Why do you think we are even in this situation..." Bonnie replied with a dark look in her eyes, her mind flashing through all the past interactions she had with all the other night guards, not good ones for sure.

Foxy growled in annoyance, it was as if they thought she didn't know that. "I Understand dat' Bonnie. I'm just sayin' give em' a chance." She replied, staring Bonnie down.

"I'm not agreeing to anything, until I know for sure. Besides, all the adults are scared to death of us. Most of them just die of a heart attack the second they see us at night. I'm sure this new night guard isn't any different..." Bonnie informed with a frown, enticing a growl from Foxy.

Chica was starting to get a little worried with how angry Foxy was starting to sound, and tried to brake it up. "Y-Yeah Foxy, we don't know if he is different, he could just be pretending; Right Bonnie?" Chica said nervously, sending a glance at the purple furred bunny.

"Exactly." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

Foxy felt betrayed by her two best friends. They weren't believing her, no matter what she said. "Fine then, let me prove ta' you dat' he is different den' da' others, and ain't scared of us." Foxy said with a tone of finality, before pushing the kitchen door open, and walking right up to Mike.

Bonnie smirked as Foxy walked over to the night guard, she knew what was about to happen. The guy would freak the hell out, the try to attack Foxy, only to realize that he isn't strong enough to do anything, then they would kill him. It happened every time, nothing ever changed, and nothing ever will... Except that one time the guard screamed and turned to run, only to trip and snap his neck...

Meanwhile Chica stared on in curiosity, eager to see if there was any truth in Foxy's words. If what Foxy said was true, then she would have some things to think about.

* * *

The kitchen door squeaked as Foxy pushed it open, the sound clearly loud enough to gain Mike's attention. He put the dishes down, and grabbed a hand towel, before he turned around. The only light currently on, was the one hanging over the sink, so the room was very dark. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the sound, as the sound of muffled foot steps moved in his direction.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked as he dried his hands off. The kitchen light flickered a few times, illuminating the large furry figure as it moved towards him. He couldn't clearly make out who it was, but he had an idea. A few moments passed, before the figure stood quietly in front of him, almost chest to chest... Well his face to her chest... Her height had that effect...

Mike smiled when he realized it was just Foxy sneaking around, although he felt a little uncomfortable with her breasts shoved in his face. "Oh it's just you Foxy." Mike said in relief, letting out a sigh. "I thought some kind of thief had broke into the building.." He said, throwing the hand towel off to the counter beside him as he smiled up at her.

Foxy just stood there staring at him, her body towering over him by at least two feet. She wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what to say, especially with Bonnie and Chica watching her.

Mike let out a sigh at Foxy's silence. "You know, I wish you would say something, but I bet that's against your coding." He said with a depressed sigh. "Well then, I've got to get back to the office. Here let me take you back to your cove, it's not safe to walk around in the dark, you might trip over something, I know I have." Mike said with a smile as he took Foxy by the hand and led her out of the kitchen.

Bonnie and Chica stood peaking through the kitchen door, staring in utter shock. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The night guard didn't show even a hint of fear when Foxy snuck up on him. Then what he said to her, it was just too much for the two Animatronics to handle currently.

When they spotted Mike and Foxy moving towards them, they cleared out. The door opened a moment later with Mike leading Foxy safely back to her cove. Foxy silently followed him, the light grip of his hand around her's making her feel weirdly comforted. A minute later they entered Pirates Cove, and Mike let her go with a smile, a smile that made Foxy start to feel warm inside.

"This might be the last time I see you tonight, I've got to make sure the building is locked down, and no one is trying to sneak in. Goodnight Foxy." Mike said with a smile, before making his way out of her cove and back down the hall to his office. Foxy's glowing white eyes growing dimmer the farther he went.

Chica and Bonnie who were watching them from the other side of the main room, just traded shocked looks with each other. They couldn't believe their eyes. They felt like the best thing to do at the moment was sit back at watch how things played out, they were starting to believe Foxy was right about this new night guard. But even after everything they just saw, Bonnie still felt suspicious of the guy. She would have to do some research on him herself, see how he reacted to herself or Chica.

* * *

CURRENT TIME 3:30 AM - DAY ONE

* * *

Mike sighed audibly as he fell back into his spinning chair, the force making it spin a bit. He let out a yawn as he kicked his feet up onto the desk, and grabbed his tablet. He carefully scanned through each and every camera, making sure everything was in it's proper place, and that he was the only human currently occupying the building. He also made sure to check the out-door cameras, just in case some punk kid tried to sneak around the premises. Although the chance of someone breaking in was small, because of the fact that the doors were made with reinforced glass, so Mike didn't have to much to worry about.

Now that he thought about it, he was confused at why the owner warned him that this was a very dangerous job, and that he should really rethink his choice in jobs. He didn't see the danger of doing this job at all. I mean sure there was always the chance that someone would try and rob this place, that was if they could get through the reinforced doors first. But even then, the owner said that the Animatronics had built in systems meant to stop any thieves. Now that was something he didn't understand fully. _''How exactly would they stop a thief? Just restrain him until the cops arrive?''_ Mike thought, as he continued to slowly scan through the cams. _''...I wonder how strong they actually are?''_ He mused, imagining Foxy tackle a guy wearing a ski mask.

That thought brought an amused chuckle from him, before he blushed lightly at the thought of Foxy's plump luscious body pinning him down. He shook his head, pushing away those thoughts. He really shouldn't be thinking those thoughts right now, or at all for that matter. He was a human, and she was an Animatronic, end of story.

Mike let out another yawn, he was more worn out then he thought. He had a hard time sleeping last night, so that left him with little sleep to work with...

* * *

CURRENT TIME 4:30 AM - DAY ONE

* * *

An hour had passed since then, and Mike was struggling to stay awake. He had been scanning the cameras every ten minutes for the past hour, and the quiet silence really started to get to him. If he didn't do something soon, then he was sure to pass out. He also felt thirsty, and so he decided to go grab a cup of water from the kitchen. But first he checked the interior cameras once more. As he panned through the cameras he noticed that Chica was missing.

"Huh, where did she go?" Mike mumbled to himself with a yawn, flipping through camera by camera, looking for the yellow furred chicken. If he were to look to his right, he would see her peering in through his right office window right next to the wide open door, her breasts pushed up against the window. Her mouth was open wide, as if she was trying to bite something. Mike let out another yawn, before he hopped out of his chair and walked out the right door, walking right passed a flabbergasted Chica.

Chica just stared in silent shock as Mike walked right by her, not even acknowledging the fact that she was standing right there. She was sure that would have scared him shit-less, she knew it worked like that for every other night guard, so why not him?

Meanwhile Mike was just too tired, that he actually didn't even see Chica in his window, or when he walked by. He was just focused on not falling asleep, and making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, maybe some orange juice? _''Yeah, orange juice sounds nice right now...''_ Mike mused absentmindedly, as he made his way into the main show stage area. It was too dark to make out anything in the room, besides the dim light coming from the kitchen doorway. So it was expected he would run into something, or someone.

"Ooow..." Mike groaned weakly as he rubbed his forehead after walking into something. He looked up, and noticed Bonnie standing right over him. "Oh sorry about that Bonnie, it's a bit dark in here." Mike apologized as he stood up, and walked around her, leaving Bonnie utterly shocked as well. Meanwhile Chica who had been silently following Mike after he passed by her, stood there beak agape when she saw Mike run into Bonnie, stand up and apologize, then just walk right by her. It just didn't make sense to her. No, not at all.

Foxy who was nearby and saw the interaction, smirked as she walked up to the stunned Bonnie. "Well? What did I tell yea'?" Foxy asked rhetorically, a victorious smirk plastered across her muzzle.

Bonnie growled at her failed attempt to scare the night guard that Foxy was so interested in, and Foxy rubbing it in her face didn't help. "I'll get him if it's the last thing I do, just you wait!" Bonnie exclaimed before storming off to think up a new plan, leaving Foxy and Chica to themselves.

Chica huffed as she watched Bonnie storm away. "Did you have to rub it in her face?" She asked. Foxy snickered lightly at the question, as a grin made it's way back onto her face. Foxy didn't respond to Chica, and instead settled for watching Mike. Chica stood there watching Mike for a few moments as well, before heading back to the main stage. Foxy just stood there silently, trying to figure out Mike. She was trying really hard to see if the guy had any ulterior motives, and if he did, she just couldn't figure them out. That realization made her very happy for some reason she didn't fully understand at the moment.

* * *

Mike let out a relived sigh after downing a glass of water, he made sure to fill up another cup to take back to his office. His first night was almost over, he just had another hour to go or so. And so far he was enjoying this job, it wasn't too hard or anything, and he got to hangout with his childhood friends so to speak. Now if only they were sentient, that would his dream come true.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered how smart they actually are. _''I mean, they are able to wander around the building at night by themselves, that has to take some semblance of sentience... Or really good coding...''_ Mike thought with a contemplative look, as he started walking back to his office. _''Hmm... Boss never explained in detail just how smart the Animatronics are... I wonder why that is?''_ Mike mused absentmindedly, turning a corner down the hall that led to his office. Mike continued to speculate random ideas about why, and what for, until he made it back to his office.

* * *

CURRENT TIME 5:50 AM - DAY ONE

* * *

Mike let out a yawn as he forced himself to stay awake. His shift was almost over, then he could return home to get some well deserved rest. He set the camera control tablet down on his desk, as he prepared to leave for home. He checked his office a few times over to make sure it was ready for his second shift at midnight, after he finished with that went to leave for the front door of the building.

It only took a few minutes to reach the front door, with how dark the building was and all. As he approached the glass door, he noticed that someone was standing on the other side. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was his boss. The old man looked shocked when he saw Mike standing on the other side, five minutes early. _''What is he doing!? It's not six yet, he's in serious danger!''_ The old man mentally ranted. It was then he noticed the shadowy figure standing behind Mike. _''Oh no! It's too late for him! Why didn't he listen to my warnings!?''_ He silently freaked, before banging on the locked door, trying to gain Mike's attention.

Mike jumped a bit when his boss started banging against the door, and pointing at him. "What in the world is he doing?" Mike mumbled in confusion, as he tried to figure out what the old man was doing. As he looked closer, he tried to read his lips. "Behind me? What?" Mike said out loud, not that the man could hear him. Mike turned around only to come face to breasts with Foxy once again. But instead of freaking out and running, or dropping to the ground in fear, (like the old man thought was going to happen); Mike instead just smiled at the Animatronic. "Oh hi again Foxy, it's almost opening time, you should be back at your cove. Come on I'll take you back again." Mike said as he took Foxy by the hand and led her off, leaving the old man behind.

Meanwhile the owner looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Mike did that. But when Foxy didn't retaliate or just fucking kill him, he lost it. He fainted out of shock and fear alone. He just couldn't believe his own old eyes, they must have been lying to him! When Mike returned a minute later, he found his boss lying on the ground out cold. He quickly unlocked the doors, and ran to the old man's aid.

Mike was quick to make sure the man was okay, before trying to wake him. The man woke with a start, and looked around frantically, as if he just remembered his life was in danger. He was quick to take notice of he newest employee crouched next to his prone form. "Mike! Y-You're alive!" He shouted in shock, as he grabbed Mike's shirt and brought him close for inspection, looking for any signs of attack.

"Hey hey! What's wrong!?" Mike yelped. "You're freaking me out Boss!" Mike exclaimed, as he tried to brake away.

"How is this possible!? One of them was right there! How did it not kill you!?" The man rambled, before letting Mike go.

Mike brushed himself off with a huff. "What are you talking about right now? How did who not kill who?" He asked in confusion.

"How-? Wha-? I'm talking about the Animatronics! How did you get away?" The man asked, sounding out of breath.

Mike looked lost in the conversation. "Um what? What do you mean?"

"It was right there, how did you get away from it!?"

Mike hummed in thought for a moment, "You mean Foxy?"

"YES!"

"Oh! I just took her back to Pirate's Cove... Why? Should I not have done that?" Mike asked, completely oblivious to the danger he had been in.

His Boss just stared at him, utterly confused at the young man, at a lost for words...

Mike started to get unnerved by the uncomfortable silence. "H-Hey I uh, gotta go now." Mike said nervously as he hopped onto his bike. "I-I'll be back for my next shift later tonight. Bye!" He informed as he road away, heading for home.

His Boss watched as the young man road away into the distance, his mind running a mile a minute. He probably ended up standing there in silence for around five minutes, before his mind final caught up and he went to open up the pizzeria. But as he was unlocking the doors, he noticed a pair of heartless white glowing eyes watching him from the darkness of Pirates Cove. His heart stopped at the sight, he checked his watch. It was 6:15! They shouldn't be able to move at this hour, his mind told him. Yet before he could think too hard on it, the eyes disappeared into the darkness, leaving the old man scared to death.

He was getting too old for this shit! Maybe it was time to pass on the curse of a restaurant to someone else. Someone stupid enough to buy the place from him, no matter the price... Yet that seemed impossible to him, no one was dumb enough to buy this place, it scared everyone too much to-... _''Wait! That's it!''_ His mind ranted. _''Mike! That kid is the type to buy this place! No doubt about it!''_ The man then went on to think up a way to make Mike want to buy the pizzeria off of his hands...

* * *

CHAPTER-ONE-END

* * *

Author's Note- Well there it is, chapter one. I hope that it was a good read, and enjoyable enough for a second chapter, maybe? I would love your review of it, and any ideas any of you may have. I would love to hear them! Until next time!

P.S. I typed this story down like almost a year ago... It might be slightly off compared to my current skills at story telling, but maybe not.


End file.
